The sora chronicles
by KHChronicler
Summary: ok, same thing as I posted on kitsune-of-the-wind page,This is the same fanfict I made b4. Sora is haunted by his past, and a new evil is rising, can Sora stop it or will it all end?
1. Chapter 1 to 4

The Sora chronicles By The Chronicler

The Sora chronicles  
By The Chronicler/KHchronicler

**Disclaimer:  
This is a purely fanfict I made. Some things will be OOC. The main idea came from KH and KH2 made from Disney interactive and Square Soft Inc. I will attempt to make the Sora chronicles as PG-13 as I can. Also some ideas and events may come from other events and stories. Beta read by Kitsune of the Wind, and neverwinterknight. Special thanks to Kelly & Jane from Demyx time/Axel time, and other thanks to all of the people who are supporting me.  
**  
The Sora chronicles ch.1: Is it over?

Sora laid on the sand, wearing a white bathing suit and a black shirt, idling the blue sky. It has been two years since their battle with Xemnas, and all has been calm**.** Sora has just finished 10th grade, and was on summer break, Kairi had just finished 11th grade due to that she was at school throughout the year the Sora was not there, and as for Riku, he was home schooled**. **"_Maybe that's why he's going prematurely bald",_ Sora thought**, **as he lay there on the sandy beach of the island**. **He missed Riku, Kairi, and everyone else**. **Riku went to his uncle's for further home schooling, and Kairi was in another town at her friend's house for the entire summer**, **and everyone else went somewhere else**. **For the first time, Sora was alone (excluding Roxas)**. **He gently reached out his hand, and focused some energy**. **At first, there was just a ball of light in his hands, then it formed into a poll like object, and soon a giant key formed, the handle in Sora hands**.  
**_"The keyblade",_ he thought, _"will I ever use it again, will the heartless ever come back again, and if they do will I be ready?"_ Soon the memory of him fighting Xemnas flowed back into his mind**. **Sora and Riku had just barley has beaten him**. **"_Of course I will!" _Sora exclaimed in his head, _"I beaten the most powerful being alive, there couldn't be anything better than me or Riku!"  
_Or is there?

*************************************************************************

"So that's him?" shockingly asked a man in a black and white suit, and a red tie**.** His voice was shallow, but somehow dark**. **"He holds one of the three legendary keyblades, and don't forgot Ixan, that he beaten Xemnas " The woman explained, in a light angelic tone**.** The Woman was wearing black sweat pants, and a black tank top that just showed the top of her breasts**.  
**She may have been a foot or two shorter than Ixan but she was smarter and more powerful than he was**.** "I know Angxla, and its good riddance that madman was annihilated, he could have killed us all."

"That is true." said Angxla.  
Angelax than turned her head to Ixan and asked in a smug tone "You learned a new word, haven't you?"

"Shut it, what's the plan now?" yelled Ixan. Angxla turned to him, and grinned "Let us put him to the test, I'm sure he could use some exercise, come to me my heartless!"

Ch.2 The test, part 1

Sora was wondering whether or not to go back home**. **Suddenly he heard a Giant "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee BOOM!" he stared back in horror and amazement, a ginat rock blocked the path to the secret place. He ran to the boulder without hesitation and slashed it with the **keyblade.** **The** stone split into two and cleared the path**.** All of a sudden he heard a strange noise behind him . He slowly turned his head to see in his horror**.** _"__**Heartless**__, but that can't be, who could have summoned the, and why were they here?" _The heartless popped out of the ground and jumped at the shocked Sora**.** Sora just barley parried the attack and pushed the heartless away**.** The heartless fell on its back and shifted back into the ground**. S**ora sighed in relief, he was just about to walk away from the secret place when he saw three heartless. All of them attack him at once. He jumped back and shouted "THUNDER!" Suddenly a dark cloud hovered over the heartless and a brief flash of lightning came down on them. For a moment all there was a dark cloud of what remained of the heartless that were destroyed, but out of the darkness came hundreds of thousands of heartless. A memory flashed before Soras' mind.

This is similar to what happened to him before, it was made him start his journey. The night after they prepared for their trip to find other worlds, there was a storm. Sora rushed over their, finding out that Riku and Kairi also went to the Island. He searched all over the Island and wound finding Riku first. Then Kairi, but while he was trying to find them there were hundreds of thousands of heartless. In the end, he was unable to protect his friends and the island. Still to this day he regretted to be unable to protect his friends. _"could fit be happening again?" _He thought _"no, it can't be I defeated Ansem, well actually the heartless of … I can't lost in thought now, why are there so many heartless here and what is there purpose" _Suddenly the Shadows started walking towards him. Carefully watching him as if he were to do something unexpected. Sora ran forward, with the keyblade in his hand, pointed at the heartless**.** For what seemed like hours, Sora hacked ad slashed through heartless. Jumping, twirling pairing attacks one at a time. Very soon he became quite tired, but he continued fight. _"I'm not going to lose, I'm not going to lose this island, nor Kairi or Riku!"_ Sora chanted over and over each time he got tired and all seemed hopeless, but the more he fought the more he slowed down. He knew that he would surly lose but he wouldn't give up, he couldn't. Finally, of what seemed like an eternity he collapsed, with the shadow heartless dancing around him proudly, surly thinking that they have won. Sora was about to give up hope but then he remembered what Siax told him "_heartless are mercenaries, they obey who is stronger." _At that very moment a second wind went over Sora. He just had to find who was in charge of the heartless. The problem is though, can him/her before he runs out of time**. **

Ch.3 Test, part2

Sora started dashing through the heartless, randomly slashing shadow heartless that are in front of them**. **Sora looked vigorously for the person who was summoning heartless**.**

As he ran he started to (I know what I'm about to say is crazy but he did it…somehow) think**.**

The person could not be in the mountains the evil monkeys live there**, **and theres a lack of air**.** But what about the tree house? So Sora run up the tree house, but nothing was there**.**

He than went to the ship, he checked it head to toe, but didn't find anything but a copy of kingdom hearts 2**.** Which when Sora found it he thought _"he looks familiar."_ He started to look, he thought frantically, but than suddenly he saw a black clouds around the secret place , Sora dashed without any second thought **.**

While in the behind a tree houseIxan was told to drop a boulder in front of the a cave (he had no idea what significance it would make but he didn't care)**. **Just than he saw the keyblade wielders run up to the blocked cave, and cut the boulder in two**.** Just as he did that Angxla told her summoned heartless to attack the keyblade wielder**. **At first only one obeyed her**. **And surprisingly the key blade wielder was barely able to block it**. **He laughed inside his head, even when he saw Sora use magic**. **He thought it was good, but not great, he believed that its not interlay speed that can destroy a foe its also how strong it is**. **While Angxla believes its speed and wisdom that can destroy a foe**.** That why her nickname is "Angxla the dark witch" and Ixan "Ixan the strongman"**. **For Ixan could lift 5 mountains or more with his bare hands**. **While Angxla could lift the same amount or more with her mind**. **Anyway, after a while all the heartless started to attack him , and the boy started to run away**. **At first Ixan thought he was a coward, but it looked like if he was searching for something**.** Ixan turned to Angxla and was about to tell her about what that boy was thinking, but she told him before he was about to speak**. **"Now lets go, we need to get into that cave immediately"

"Why?"

"Because I need to fight where our advantage is, I can't fight well face to face"

"Ok what about me?"

"Watch him, if he comes near the cave stop him"

Ixan thought about it, _"why does she need to go in there she could just stay on this tree while I fight?" _he asked himself _"Is there more to what she says or is it just me?"_

Ch.4 who are you?

Sora ran head forth to the secret place, realizing it might have been a trap to lure him away somehow**.** He ran faster than he ever thought he could, for the thought of him losing everything again haunted him**. **Five feet before he reached the secret place A Giant man in a Black & white suit with a red tie**.** The man must have been 7ft tall, and by the looks of it he had to have worked out a lot because he looked overly buff**. "**OUT OF THE WAY!" Sora shouted at the man**. **But all the man did was smile and said "sorry kid but I have orders not to let you into that cave"**. **"Who's and why?" Sora asked wondering who that could be behind this**.** "The person is none of your concern and for why because I was ordered not to let anyone in there, got it?" "Do you know why that person is making you black the entrance?" Sora asked hoping to get more information out of the person**. "**nope, and really I don't care why, now if you wish to precede you have to get pass me, and trust me, you don't want do that" The words angered Sora that he could not et any information out of the big lug and that he thought that he could beat him, "right and why not?" Sora overconfidently asked**.** "Attack me and you'll find out" which was exactly what happened**. **Sora Dashed faster than a speeding bullet, jumped into the air and swung his keyblade**.** But all the man did was block it with his knuckles, holding Sora in mid-air ,and then scolded him with one word "Pathetic"**. **Suddenly the man disappeared and reappeared right behind Sora**.** Turned his head just to see a giant fist hit him in the face**.**

Sora dove straight into the sand, which made a giant crater of sand**. **An explosion of pain swam all over Sora, the punch felt like someone hit him with a sledge hammer three times, even though the sand cushioned him, everything seemed to hurt like hell**.** Sora attempted to get up but than he heard a male voiced echoing "GRAVARA!" Suddenly Sora face went straight into the earth, his body felt like he weighed 500lb**. **"I may not be known for using magic on someone, but I do know how to use it**."** Sora barely managed to move his head**. **He focus on the man _"who is he?" _Sora thought**.** Than Sora saw something on the man**.** On his red tie there was a mark in black ink, it showed a heart with a Diagonal cross over it**. **Suddenly a brief flash of Ansem went through his mind**.** _"The heartless symbol!" _Sora thought,_" is he related to Ansem, if so how?"_ Sora again tried to get up but he could still only move his head**.** He felt like he had 100lb on his back**.** Sora knew a bit about the spell but he didn't know how to counter it, but he did know that if the user loses concentration of the spell(s) then it goes away**. **_"if I could point my keyblade at him I could cast a spell on him too". _All of a sudden the ground move and it appeared the "heartless" man seems surprised by either he did not know about it or he did not know it would be this soon**.** But that brief second leted Sora be able to break through the spell**. **As soon as Sora stood up the man started to make another spell**.** Sora thought quickly, _"what do I do, if I run toward him or away I'm sure I'll be caught in the spell, I would have to have super…" _Suddenly Sora remember a technique cloud had taught him, Sonic thrust**.** It enhances your speed by x3, but it uses a lot of magic and energy**.**

But Sora had little choice, he focused on what Cloud had told him**.** "_**Be calm, focus your magic at the souls of your feet, then release it, it helps saying a word or two release it, this technique will launch you to enemy but it won't work forever." **_Sora did the exact same thing**, **and muttered to himself "sonic thrust"**.** Soon Sora launched himself at the enemy full force**.** The blocked it his attack of course but Sora took on surprise when he disappeared right behind him**. **Sora took advantage of this, and slashed the Keyblade at the mysterious mans' back**.** The man screamed in agony and rage**.** Blood Sprayed past Sora in a neat diagonal line**. **The man twisted around, flatted his right hand, and swiped it at Soras' neck**.** But Sora used rave to dodge the fatal blow and attacked the mans back again, but just before Sora was about swing another mighty blow the man said," I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Suddenly an explosion of energy and wind hit Sora**.** Needless to say that he was gusted away like a piece of paper in a thunderstorm**.** Just before Sora hit a palm tree near the seaside shack Sora recovered in mid-air**.** Sora looked at the spot where the man blew away but he was gone**.** Seemingly falling slowly in mid-air Sora looked around**.** Then in a split second a flash of light appeared in front of Sora**.** Suddenly the same man appeared out of the ball of light, but he looked a tad different**.**

Instead if a black and white suit with a red tie he wore black sweats, and an open black jacket showing his 6-pack and other layers of muscle, and around his chest in black in ink wear a heart with a diagonal cross in it**. **For a while Sora stared in awe, but after five seconds went by his head registered that the enemy was right in front of him! Sora lunged his keyblade at the man while in mid-air but in a brilliant flash of light his keyblade was knocked out his hand**.** Sora was amazed and curious in how he did that? Suddenly Sora noticed that the man was holding something**.** He was holding something with a black handle, and a flat pole like object stretching out from it**.** Sora looked further down and saw crescent moon object stuck at the end of right side (which was the side he was using)

and at the very edge of the thing it was flat, no sharp edges nothing**. **It rarely took any time for Sora to realize what he was staring at**… a keyblade! **

As soon as Sora hit the ground he dashed for his keyblade**.** But before he could even get in reach of tit the man appeared in front of him, and without hesitation punched Sora in the guts**.** Sora instantly fell to the ground, Drifting into unconsciousness**. **But just before he fell asleep he heard a voice**.** A voice like his but colder, colder than ice itself, and it echoed this into his head**, "**_hello Sora" "who are you?" Sora asked "I am the phoenix for when you fall" "who are you?" _Sora asked again**. **_"better question" _it said in the same icy voice, _"what am I ?"_**.**


	2. Chapter 5 antisora

Ch.5 Anti-Sora

Ixan felt impressed that this boy made him release his keyblade, but extremely disappointed that keybarer only lasted 3 seconds with him**. **

Suddenly, the earth shook again, Ixan turned to the sky**.** The sky was extremely dark, as if a thunderstorm was coming, than unexpectedly a dark orb formed out of nowhere**.**

"_Was that part of our mission, to destroy the world too?"_ Ixan thought _"or is she disobeying orders? But than again what concern is it to me, I will get paid as usual and the boy will either perish by the heartless or in another world__**.**__ Well time to go home__**.**__"_

But just before Ixan opened the portal for home, he felt a surge of dark energy coming from behind him, he turned around and saw that the power was coming from the boy and the weirder part was that he was standing**.**

As he looked at him, he noticed he had dark aura**.** Ixan peered closer and noticed he had not just a dark aura around him, but he was turning black, and his eyes were turning bright yellow**.**

"What the hell is going on?!" Ixan yelled**.** As soon as the "transformation" was over, a strange overpowering wind hit Ixan and almost knocked him off his feet**.** When he regained his balanced, he looked at the "thing"**.** The "thing" started walking toward him very slowly, with his arms dangling; the keyblade wielder was acting like a zombie**.** A sudden struck of fear hit Ixan, the "thing" was **… smiling.**

Just before the "thing" got even six feet in front of him, it dashed at him; its feet barely touching the ground**.** Ixan pointed his palm out at the "thing" and shouted "FIRARAGA!"

At first only a blue spark of blue as if blue light appeared, but rapidly grewfrom a spark of light to a cannon ball of blue fire, than to the size of the moon**. **Ixan took aim and fired **…** the spell hit the keyblade wielder**. **

Ixan smiled, he never knew anyone that could survive this attack**.** The smoke cleared, Ixan saw a semi-tall black figure through the smoke**.** As the smoke clear, Ixan saw the keyblade barer still standing, holding one hand out**.** But the fact that scared Ixan the most was that the boy was unharmed**.**

"W-who are you!" he demanded out of fear**.**

"I am the darkness of this boy." it explained in a calm and icy voice**. **

"Are you a heartless?" Ixan asked.

"I do not know, I could be a heartless, I could be a human, or I could be a demon for all I care"**.** Those words temporally paralyzed Ixan**. **He never knew anything that had no care in world about anything except fighting**.** Ixan wanted to run, he truly did, very few people or things scared him and he was one of them**. **But he was under orders to not let him pass, and if he did escaped, he would be killed for disobeying orders**.** Ixan looked at the dark beast and Than a encouraging thought hit Ixan, _"he doesn't have a keyblade, he can't hurt me"_, but soon that thought faded as the "thing" reached out his right hand.

Soon a dark orb appeared in his palm, than the orb turned into a pole like object**.**

"_A__**… **__a keyblade! Buts that's impossible!" _Ixan thought**.** Ixan looked carefully at it, it was the keyblade that brat used earlier except for a couple of things**.** The handle had turned red, the blade was black as night. In it was a engraved marking at the end that made it look like it was missing a heart**, **and the end was very sharp and had a cone at the end**.**

"_No!" _Ixan stepped back from the boy _"No, the dark keyblade b-but it was presumed destroyed, THIS CAN'T BE!" _Ixan thought**.**

Suddenly, the anti-Sora leaped toward Ixan, swinging his keyblade**.** Ixan parried the attack with ease, but than it disappear behind him**.** Ixan just enough time to twist around and avoid the lethal blow to the neck. Ixan retwisted his body around and thrusted his keyblade at anti-Sora, but it already disappeared again**.**

Ixan looked around vigorously and than he looked up**.** He jumped backwards to avoid the anti-Sora Dive drive bomb attack**. **Just as he regained his balance, the anti-Sora appeared right in front of him**.** Ixan swung his keyblade at the heartless Sora, out of fear**,** but it paired itand pushed him back a few inches**. **

Then they both thrust their blades against each other, this was a struggle battle now, a battle to the death**. **

Both using their full strength**.** They struggled for what seemed like an eternity, seconds were minutes, minutes seemed like hours**.** An hour passed and nothing happened, but time went on, anti-Sora feel on his knees**.**

A surge of internal laughter hit Ixan,_ "Ha, I knew I would win, I always win!"_ It all seemed that Ixan was going to win, but sudden voice came**.**

Its voice was calm, cold, and icy**.** It was anti-Sora, "You over confident fool, look what's in my other hand."

"_What other hand, he was using both hands to block my…" _than he realized this entire time anti-Sora was on his knees, he was using only one hand**.** He looked at its other hand and saw a dark sphere the size of a cannon ball**.**

Unexpectedly, a dark grip held Ixan for he knew what that was and if he was hit with it, he would surly die**.** There was enough power in that sphere to take out an entire world**.**

"Now die" the anti-Sora said, as large force of energy went to his keyblade. Ixan tried to put all his energy to push it back, but it was to no avail**.**

Very soon his keyblade was knocked out of his hands and into the sand**.** Than Ixan felt a dark sphere pressed against his chest**.** The last thing Ixan heard was, "**Dark cannon**". Than an explosion came out of the anti-Sora left hand**.**

Ashes fell to ground, Ixan was obliterated**.**

______________________________________

A/N Firaraga is a level 4 spell of fire, mostly used to on large foes' due to the fact that it takes a lot magic and energy to use it.

authors' note: sorry it took so long, me and kitsune had a little fit. If you have any questions ,idea,or responses please post and I will try to answer them as quickly as possible. Also please answer my poll ofr future chapters. thnx.


	3. Chapter 6 afterimage

The Sora Chronicles

By the Chronicler/ KH chronicler

Ch.6 Aftermath

Sora woke up, coughing out sand on the ground. Sora slowly turned his neck to look at his surroundings. His head and along with the rest of his body racked with unpleasant pain and languor. It felt like if someone with hit him all over his body with a sledge hammer. Sora attempted to stand up, but as soon as he got to one knee, the wind was knocked out of him. As he fell back to the ground, he noted that Ixan was gone, and that half his body was smudged in black stuff the Sora could not figure out at the moment. Soon he began to question himself on the events that occurred with his fight with Ixan. He remembered when he got his own keyblade knocked out of his hands and punched in the gut, but nothing else. But also he did remember that he had carried a potion on him at all times just in case.

Sora rummaged through his swimsuit pockets to discover bunches of crippled glass. Sora cursed till his own lungs racked with pain, and his head was light. Breathing heavily Sora decided to see what was left of the potion, and so emptied his pockets. But all that was there were the shards of the remaining bottle. But Sora still remained positive and rummaged through the mess. And soon, he found a large shard the contained just a little of the potion Sora made.

Sora picked up the large shard with great joy, and drank it remains. The portion may have been small but it was enough energy to let Sora stand, and think clearly. Sora started to walk toward the secret place in hopes he stop what's been destroying the Island. As he started to walk, he saw figure in the water pacing with him. At first it scared Sora, but than he clamed Down after seeing a friendly face.

Sora turned and looked at the ocean and calmly said, "Hello, Roxas".

Author's note:

Sora it took so long to write something so small but I was helping Kitsune of the wind move.

Right now I need a new Beta reader, so if anyone would like to volunteer please e-mail me at , or leave a review.

Also please answer my polls and leave a review.

Just an update, I'm thinking of putting some poetry on here and possibly on . Tell me if you think if it's a great Idea or not.


	4. Chapter 7 Roxas

The Sora chronicles

Ch.7 Roxas

By KHChronicler/The Chronicler

Roxas smiled and replied, "Hello Sora." But soon his friendly greeting turned into a burst of laughter. Eventually Roxas managed spit out a couple of words, "Sora…w-what happened to you. Your face looks the same as when Kairi slugged you, when you stole some of her candy." While his counter part was seemingly laughing on his ass, Sora remembered that day…unfortunately for him.

It was 1 year ago and Kairi was holding a sleepover. Roxas, Riku, and him were invited to come. At first everything was great. Everyone was drinking soda, they played rock band with the song sweet home Alabama, and the best of all…Throwing Riku of the stairs. Of course he didn't think it was that fun. But unfortunately it ended badly for Sora.

Early in the morning Sora woke up and went to get a drink, but instead found a jar of blackberry Warheads. Sora couldn't resist its everlasting glow; even the everlasting glow was coming from the light bulb in the refrigerator that Sora left open. Sora attempting to open the jar but it felt like was glued shut, of course if Sora just looked closely enough he could have opened the jar by twisting it to the left. So Sora had the greatest idea ever…throw it on the ground...obviously this isn't one of Soras' brightest ideas. Personally I just think he isn't a morning person, besides being a(n) idiot.

So when the glass finally broke, Sora dove for the warheads like no tomorrow. Of course the idea of Kairi being a light sleeper never occurred to him. So while having his all you get eat warheads. Kairi was grabbing a baseball bat, she also got a 4inch. pole but that's a story that's best never told. And Very slowly and quietly, Kairi tiptoed behind Sora it loose. Sora did cry for Roxas and Riku for help but occurring to them they were both wearing earmuffs. After that beating, his mom didn't even look at in the eye anymore…actually she never looked at him for 4 weeks total.

Sora peered across from the image of Roxas to see his reflection. His face did look horrible but not as bad as what Kairi did to him...Sora still has nightmares. After Roxas stopped laughing, Roxas asked Sora, "Oh by the way Sora, what happened to you"

"What are you talking about? I just got ass handed to me." Sora replied

"Yes I know that, but what I mean is that dark glowing stuff around you, and that creepy voice. Why didn't you tell me that you could do that?"

Sora stared at Roxas and asked, "What glowing stuff?"

"You know, when your eyes glowed yellow and your skin became black… You pretty much looked like a heartless with a keyblade." Roxas Explained.

Sora stared at Roxas in disbelief, "Roxas have you drank Riku magic potion again?"

"Yes, but that's not the case.", Roxas replied and than explained, "Sora you basically became amazingly powerful, if you don't belief than ask yourself what happened to Ixan. Your, ummm, 'Dark-self' basically obliterated him, With something called 'Dark Canon'."

Soon Sora remembered that name but didn't know why. "Could you repeat that name again?" Sora asked Roxas while shaking. "Yeah, you called it 'Dark Canon', Sora are you okay. You're shaking like crazy." Sora Stared at his hands and whispered, "I remember…" and fell on to the ground. "Ah crap, not now Sora. Couldn't have had a Seizure, you know, AFTER WE SAVED THE WORLD!!" Roxas yelled at the shaking Sora.

Authors note: I'm finally getting back to the Sora Chronicles back on its feet. Again I'm Sorry for the long delay. Some of these jokes came to me by the help of Kelly and Tear from Demyx Time.

Please give me a review, and if you have any questions or ideas please ask me at .

Plus I still need a Beta Reader for this Fanfict.


	5. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 Reawaking **

Sora awoke on the floor, trying to remember where he was. When he got up he noticed that he was on a bright blue and black platform. Bright blue circled in the center while black outlined the rest. Sora looked up to the sky to find that there was none, it was all just black. Sora curiously walked to the middle of the platform and discovered a weird picture in the middle. One half picture was him and Roxas back to back with each other but sleeping, and the half was him again sleeping but this time was a heartless, a heartless that looked just like him. "W-who is that?" Sora asked himself out loud, "or what is that thing?" "That thing is you, the you who is destined to be" a loud cold voice hovered over the platform.

Sora quickly turned around, his heart and eyes racing with fear and curiosity. At first he saw no one but than a figure started to float to the ground, his features were almost exactly like him. The main difference was that his eyes were bright yellow and his entire body was dark black, including his cloths. "What do you mean what I was destined to be?" Sora asked. "That is you, this 'thing' as you call, shall be you, **I am you Sora"** it replied. Shocked Sora stepped back away from his dark-self. Sora could not believe what he was hearing, what was it talking about that he was him. Soon one question lead to another and another and soon Sora head began to spin. "What do you mean that you are me, I am me. Oh god I can't believe I'm having a Roxas moment." Sora said. "Sora, I'm your hate, desire, I am your Wrath!" it told him. "So you're the darkness inside of me, but I thought I didn't have any darkness?" Sora asked puzzled. The Heartless Stared right in Soras' eyes and said, "You are a fool." It said in disgust, "All men and women have darkness inside of them, except for the 7 chosen of hearts. But some men and women can cage it, like you did."

"So how did you break free?" Sora asked in curiosity. "Sora you let me loose, its funny though. My inquisitor became my savior. When you absorbed the dark keyblade, you did not only unlock your heart but you unlocked me." It explained. "So what do you want?" Sora replied. "The same thing you want, Power!"It told him. "I don't want power? I just want peace." Sora told his darkness. "True but only strength can lead to prosperity. A wise man once said, 'tragedy comes before comedy'." The dark-Sora explained. "I don't need power, I got enough as it is." Sora told it. "Really, what happened with the battle with Ixan? Who had the power to save you Sora? Just think Sora if we combined our power we can rule the worlds!" it told him. "I don't want to rule anything I just want to save my world and leave it as it is!" Sora yelled back. "Fine, but just remember. "Strength is the only thing that matters, unfortunately you have none." And with that it faded into the dark. Without thinking Sora yelled, "Wait what do I call you!". Suddenly in a whisper replied, "I am your phoenix for when you fall, call me dark phoenix." And the last thing Sora thought was _"great, how did this story turn into X-men"_

_Authors notes: that quote I put _up was by William Shakespeare. In now a day English it would say: "Sadness comes before happiness".

Well, I hope you like ch.8 I'm coming out with Ch.9 soon.


	6. Chapter 9 the warning

The Sora chronicles

By the chronicler/KHchronicler

Ch.9 the warning.

Sora woke up face first into the sand. Gruntingly he rose using his right hand, which has the keyblade, and used his left hand to cradle his head. As he rose he slowly opened his eyes. At first he was disoriented, but soon regain his vision. Once he regained his concentration he started to look around for Roxas. "Roxas?" he called out, "Roxas where are you?" For a long time, there was silence. Deep, profound, silence. A moment or two, Sora didn't hesitant of a surprise attack, after all Roxas disappeared. An Roxas doesn't go away without an announcement…At that moment Sora remembered giving Roxas a fireworks kit for his birthday. On Soras' part, that was a big mistake. I could tell you story, but I think it would be much more amusing for you to ponder what Roxas did with this sentence, "Happy Roxas independence day."

"Sora over here!" A voice echoed . Sora crooked his head to point of origin of the voice. At first Sora couldn't see anything but after squinting his eyes he saw a figure with blond hair pointing at a cave. Suddenly Sora caught who that was, it was Roxas pointing at the cave with dark lines streaming out. Sora quickly shook his head and whispered, "dam I almost forgot about that." With that Sora sprinted over to the secret place where Roxas was standing in front of.

When Sora finally got to Roxas, Roxas was about to faint. "Sora," Roxas faintly managed to say, from what Sora saw then, it frightened him. It frightened him how scared Roxas was, usually he was the optimistic type, but now he felt like he was going to pee in his pants. This was truly terrifying, never before Sora has seen him this odd. After Roxas took another breath, he began to say again, "Sora, when you fainted or whatever happened to you, I just took a look into the cave, there's someone there, I don't know who, I didn't good enough look before that person blew me out of the cave."

"What do you mean they blew you out of the cave?" Sora replied, "you're a psychic force of me, you can only exist when you have a keyblade in your hands, (which is why I got that safe that's behind my "bookcase").-" "You say something Sora?" Roxas interrupted.

"I said that's weird, usually nothing but me can touch you. Someone in there might be incredible strong, promptly in magic" replied Sora.

"Great work Sherlock Homes I would have never figured that one out." Roxas said sarcastically.

Sora started heading to the entrance of the cave and decided to turn around and say, "Its all elementary Watson."

"And you just ruined another one of my favorite series of books." Roxas sighed as he followed Sora into the Cave.

And so, Sora and Roxas head into the cave that holds unpronounced danger. Will our heroes make it out alive?

"SHUT UP WITH THE MONOLOUGE ALRIGHTY JUST GET TO THE F*%$EN FIGHT!!" Yelled both Roxas and Sora.

Authors note: I know this is short chapter I assure the next chapter, chapter 10 the test part 2, will be much more longer and will be out sooner. Also I like to mention that I need another beta reader, Kitsune-of-the-wind, has been busy at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and please leave any opinions if you wish.


	7. Chapter 10

The Sora chronicles by The chronicler/KHchronicler

Ch.10 the test, part 2.

Sora and Roxas snuck into the cave with complete silence. Walking slowly the crept around the rocky walls. The wind inside the cave was heavy but strangely calm. The cave was usually damp and cold, but now its somehow humid. Somehow the dark energy that is resonating in the cave is changing the temperature of the cave.

"I don't like the looks of this." Said Roxas

"just shut-up and keep moving." Replied Sora

Sora and Roxas Continued down the humid cave and as they went the cave develop into darkness, deep, bleak, darkness. The sinister aura of the secret place only made Sora worry more and more. _"Why, why do I feel so…hopeless. Like what I'm doing now is hopeless?" _Sora thought. Eventually, after a long walk down the cave they came to the end. There Sora and Roxas stood down the hallway where a dark figure stood against the wall.

"This world has a strong heart. That only makes me only want it more." Said the figure.

Sora could only make out that she was mid 5ft tall, quite skinny, and she was wearing a phoenix purple coat. "Just to taste it would be enough," The figure than leaned against it and licked the wall, than the figure turned around and smirked, "Don't you agree S-O-R-A?"

Stunned, Sora steps back, practically speechless. "Ho- how did you know my name, who are you?" Sora asked, still astonished.

"You are as dimwitted as the report says, though you are unmistakably powerful. But that doesn't give you a legitimate justification, nor qualification to be in my sight," The figure pointed its finger at Sora and Roxas and roared, "BEGON! AERIS!!" immediately its finger turned crimson red. At first it was a small speck, than turned into a dot, than kept growing till it was the size of a small rock, perfectly round.

"Sora run, we're being attacked by a light bulb! Run for your lives!" Roxas yelled sarcastically and pretending running a away like a insane person would do.

"I guess I'm looking at two sides of the same coin, to bad their tails." It sighed.

As if on queue, a small buzzing sound started to radiate from the small crimson orb. Soon after the orb exploded making a ear piercing noise as if and giant glass broke. With that a eruption of air busted from her finger and Sora and Roxas flew out of the cave with unknown velocity.

Sora got up warily, and looked around. Quickly Sora summoned his keyblade and stared at the cave. There came the figure, slowly walking out of the cave.

"Who are you?!" Sora screamed at the figure. The figure smiled and bursted out laughing, "If it bothers you that much than I'll tell you." As she giggled the figure took of its hood to reveal a woman. A woman his long, straight, jet black hair. She also had green eyes that seem to penetrate your soul. She than looked down at Sora and jumped over to Sora where he stood. Sora was absolutely perplexed by this, to him it looked like she was walking on air. Or more like glazing over it. Almost as if someone or something was holding her up, like two giant invisible hands, gliding her over the smooth and glossy sand. Once she landed it was like the sand parted away just like the knights would do when there queen arrived.

A couple second later, after her little feet touched the ground, she looked at Sora and said, "I am the Eternal fox, the dark witch, I am Angelx the sorceries."

"Never heard of you" Sora replied.

"Have you've been living under a rock?" Angelx replied

"My parents asked me the same question?" Sora replied

"Sad, so sad." Angelx pitied.

"What" Sora replied.

"That I'm forced to test an dimwit like you" She replied in a very humorous tone.

"Test? What test?" Sora asked, wondering if he should have practiced his math skills.

Angelx stared at and said, "The one that starts now…"

Without any warning Angelx hurtled herself in front of Sora ,with her left hand,

uppercut Sora in the chin. Making Sora Spiral upwards toward the air. Without hesitation Angelx used her right palm, than thrusted it toward his stomach shouting, "Firaga!". In a instant and cannonball of fire engulfing Sora and sending him hurtling into the ocean.

Once in the water Angelxa pointed both of her palms straight at Sora and shouted, "Bizzara! Thundaga!" Her voice booming, Ice shoot Toward the ocean and freezing a small section around Sora entrapping him in a circle of ice. Without warning, a bolt of lightning than struck Sora and the ocean, making the sheet of ice around Sora Shatter. The ice was like a shotgun, little pieces of ice sliced through him. Sora screamed in pain by the wave of electricity and ice coursing through him.

"Sora you not making this very fun for me," Angelx told Sora in a annoyed tone, "you making me very disappointed. I wonder how you even eliminated Ixan?"

Sora just floated, staring at her like he didn't care. But in truth those words stung, and the words of the dark phoenix ran through his mind. _"Strength is the only thing that matters, unfortunately you have none."_

"I wonder what your friends must think of you, always going out to save you, especially Kairi. And that's sad." Angelx taunted him.

Sora started to shake and mumbled, "Shut-up"

"I bet that's the reason why they left you alone. They just couldn't take it anymore could they?" Angelx laughed.

"I SAID SHUT-UP!" Boomed Sora, his voice filled with intense rage. His entire body now violently shaking. The water started bubble around Sora, and soon the wind changed direction.

Soon only one word whispered through Sora head, _"Strength"_. Repeating over and over like a broken record.

Sora instantly vanished out of the water. Angelx turned expecting to see Sora. But he wasn't there. She made a full 180 degree turn and found nothing, and finnaly the question hit her, _"Is he in the ground, or the air?"_. Than she smiled, raised her palm straight into the open air, and caught Soras' keyblade just before it landed on her snow white face. Sora Swung down to give a drop kick in the stomach but to no anvil.

Instead she countered it by letting go of the keyblade and stepping aside. And once Sora missed she lightly touched Soras' back with two fingers and whispered, "Aeris". At first there was a small speck of light, but soon it turned into a small rock, than kept growing till it was the size of a of a cannon ball, perfectly round.

As if on cue, a small buzzing sound started to radiate from the small crimson orb. Soon after the orb exploded making a ear piercing noise as if and giant glass broke. With that an eruption of air busted from her finger, spinning Sora back into the sand. Without hesitation she shouted. "Aquous! Gaia!" With that the ground around him started to sink make him sink. Sora was prepared to jump out but something was holding him back. He turned around and he saw why. In his elbows and shoulders were small pins, almost the size of a toothpick.

"Restraints. You have to know the human anatomy to be sorceries." Angelx smirked. Forcefully Sora was swept underneath the ground, and pulled under the darkness. Where the ground was to be his eternal grave.

Once Sora was buried underground Angelx turned around and said, "Neal you can come out now." At first nothing happen, but than one of the palm trees seem to move. To a normal person it would have looked like the tree was alive. But in an experts eye it was a person coming out. This one was wearing a pure black cloak, with the hood over him, completely covering his face. "How long did you know I was here?" Neal asked. "That easy, because Ixan isn't dead. If you don't mind I would like you not to replace him anymore. Not to mention he's not that weak."

Neal smiled and laughed as loud as he could. He didn't care if he was spotted to put it simply he never had anyone but her to notice him…as a genius. Though in other peoples eyes to be a mad man, she always thought of him as a equal or more.

"Angelx you do realize your only suppose to test the kid not kill him." Neal told Angelx.

"Don't worry he'll live." She replied.

"How do you know that?" Neal asked, being more persistent

"Because its fact, this is just to piss him off." She smiled and continued, "and once he's in the red zone than this will get more fun."

Authors Note: After grueling hard work I have finally made this. I hope you like the story and continue reading this. By the way Roxas can touch things if Sora think he can.


	8. Chapter 11 Choice

The Sora Chronicles

By the Chronicler/ KHchronicler

Ch.11 Choice

With a sudden _whoosh _and _plop_, Sora slipped into the ground. Sora soon became blind, as dirt smothered him. Clogging his eyes, ears, and everything else. Sora found he could not breathe with the pressure of the earth on his shoulders, always continuing to drag him down the seemingly endless abyss. Sora tried to push himself out of the ground but to no avail. It was like little hands where covering him and dragging him down. Thrusting him down the dirt like a rag doll. Sora, still panicking, tried to desperately to swim, but with nothing to support him, he fell even quicker. Exhausted and almost out of breath, Sora slumped over, prepared for death. Than a voice came to Sora, cold and icy, and repeated in Sora's head, "I told you were weak. I gave you a chance to live and be even more powerful than you could imagine, if you made a pact with me." Sora replied weakly, "I don't want power, I just want my life like it was…"

"So you keep saying," the 'dark phoenix' growled, almost as if it were upset, "but every time danger comes along, you just help yourself. Like a little kid at a free buffet or candy."

"I never wanted this to happen…I never wanted to die or to see my friends get hurt." Sora replied weakly, his lungs already straning.

"Maybe not intentionally, but you let it happen Sora. You let it happen because your weak, and always depended on others for help…but I can change that Sora. You can live, talk to your friends again, and destroy the person who did this to you."

Blue to the face Sora replied, "…what do I have to do?"

"Make a pact with me Sora…Live…What do you have to lose." It replied, slowly reaching out his hand out to him, its left dark transparent hand, gliding in his mind, reaching out for him. Sora struggled to touch the darkness but soon the hands were in a fingertips length.

"Sora! STOP!" another voice yelled in his head. Soon everything became bright, so wonderfully bright. "Sora touch him…he speaks of lies." The Voice echoed through his mind. Than Suddenly Sora saw Roxas, and besides him was his anti-self still reaching out for him. His face flustered and angry. "Sora, you never hurted anyone, and even if you did, you did enough good to make up for that. Sora you will live trust me." Than Roxas stretched out his right hand Sora. Sora smiled and used his right arm and reached out for Roxas instead of the 'Dark Pheonix'. Rage howled out of anti-Sora, " Sora you will regret this! The light will poison you, and when it does I will be there…" Than suddenly is disappeared, vanished from Soras' mind for the time being.

"Just where I want you" Sora Sighed thankfully, and in his mind looked at Roxas. Roxas was still like he left him. He stared at him and finally Roxas smirked, "Sora I know how much your fans are dying for you to sleep with me, but before that, lets get some air." Than he started dragging Sora up. Sora felt the rocks and dirt dotting his pale skin, but as he went up his lungs started to ease. "Thanks Roxas." Sora chocked. "Dude, now I _know_ your gay."

As if like magic they broke through the surface, Sora opened his eyes and let the dirt fall from his skin and ears. He stared at Angelx, who looked astonished at. Sora agreed with her inside of his, after all, if you saw a Teen rise from the ground with red and black cloth, and one more keyblade than you put him the ground with, would be pretty astonished as well.

Authors note: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Ch.12 Will, will be out shortly. I still need beta readers, if you want to one please send me an e-mail at .


	9. Chapter 12 Will

The Sora Chronicles

By Khchronicler/ The chronicler

Ch.12 Will

"Will he give into the darkness?" Neal smiled to Angelx. "He should, his mind is weak to temptation thanks to his kind heart." She replied. "I smell doubt." Neal frowned, and stared at Angelx. "I don't know…that boy is filled with tremdous light, it may be cracked but…"

"He will crumble into the darkness…maybe not today but soon," Neal licked his lips, "And than we will create a masterpiece."

Soon the ground started to rattle, trees shook, the wind growled. Angelx turned toward the source.

"Neal I think he's transforming…" Angelx gasped. She has felt this force before but this one seemed…different. The darkness touched him but he's resisting it. Suddenly everything stopped, and Angelx knew something was wrong.

"Neal, I want you to hide. Something has gone wrong with the transformation." But she didn't have too, Neal disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Sora flew through the ground, dashing toward the sky. As soon as he floated out of the ground his feet gently brushed against the ground. Now his cloths now skinning bright red and black. In his right hand he had the kingdom key, but in his left hand was another keyblade. The handle was gold, the pole shot upward and curved at the very end, forming a semi-circle with the star trapped inside. _"star seeker."_ Sora remembered, how the blade that shined in the moonlight, and often how free he used to be whenever he was of the ground. The sensation flew through him again, and he welcomed it.

"What have you done!" a women screeched. Sora turned and faced the voice, and instinctively he remembered. "What are you talking about Angelx?" Sora replied.

"What have you done!" She droned agained.

Sora looked around and noticed his cloths and looked at her. "What?"

"Exactly…you are still weak. We can't use you like that." She complained.

"Use?" Sora asked, puzzled by this news.

"Do not be troubled. The weak often mistake that as something else."

"How am I WEAK!" Sora Imposed, now insulted.

"You are weak by drawing on the power of Roxas, of course he already knew that," Angelx smiled, "You know you make a cute couple."

"Shut-UP!" Sora cried as he dashed toward her, his body surrounded by red. Moving at incredible sped that he has yet to move before. He may have only been a few yards away from her, but with his speed, it didn't matter. Within a flash he was in front of her swinging star seeker and the kingdom key, forming an X in the air. Angelx side swiped, and chopped him in the back of the neck. Sora would have been left unconscious if he had not saw it sifted his head slightly, so now he only saw stars. Sora stumbled two steps forward, than pressed all of his weight onto his left foot, swung his entire body , and the kingdom key at Angelxs' throat. Angelx grabbed the blade with her left hand, than pulled him forward. Once Sora was in arm length, Angelx used her right hand and grabbed Sora's shirt, finnaly throwing him in the air. Making a perfect spiral, but Angelx was not finished with her attack. She held her left palm out, upright, and yelled, "Firagia". With that a giant orb of fire came out, at first the orb was the size of a normal fist. But as it left her hand, the fireball rapidly grew in size, and soon it almost the size of a moon, but the size did not decrease the speed, instead it went faster. Sora looked at the colossal fireball heading toward but instead of panicking he smiled. Sora quickly spun upright in mid-air, with his feet toward the ground, to face the giant fireball. Sora lifted both his keyblades in the air and swung down on the giant fireball. Smoke instantly filled the air, causing a immense fog of sand, blinding both Sora and Angelx for a time being. Soon the sand drifted away from Angelx, and when it did she saw nothing of the boy. All there was a giant crater. At first Angelx stayed where she was waiting for Sora to appear, but he didn't. Silently she walked over to the crater that was still smoked with embers and smelled absolutely foul. With her eyes watering by the stench of the smoke, Angelx stared down. With most of the smoke already gone, she let her eyes search for the boy but there was nothing but a big hole in the ground. Slowly she let her guard down, and frowned. "I was expecting great things from you Sora."

"The same goes for you!" A voice shouted from the ground. That's when the ground started to shake beneath her and crash. She looked down to see a keyblade appear from the ground rising up. Reaching toward her face. Angelx barely dodged hitting Star seeker heading, but it still scratched her on the cheek. Angelx was so stunned her eyes could not follow Sora's next attack, by using the kingdom key in his right. Sora shifted his body weight and slammed the side the kingdom key with Angelx face sending her sprawling down the sandy beach. Angelx flipped over to her belly and tried to pull herself up, but instead coughed out hot red blood on to the sand. Angelx starred at her blood in horror, she never imagined being hurt that badly by a some kid. When she regained her senses she rose to her feet and laughed hysterically at Sora. Her voice screeched with pain, joy, and absolute madness.

"I am going to enjoy killing you!!"Angelx roared. Instantly she clapped her hands together. At first nothing happen, but soon the earth, the sea, even the air started shake, and slowly started manifested its way outward. As if some unknown energy was pushing it. Sora knew exactly what was going on, Angelx was discharging energy from her body. When enough energy was departed from her body she pressed both of her hands on the ground, and instantly the sand around Sora turned pale white. Before long the pale white sand started moving into a symbol, it was a bright silver circle that engulfed Sora. As it emerged from the ground other symbols appeared, there were silver lines expending to touch a circle in cross formation. Soon the entire symbol started to resonateand tiny white circles flew all over the circle stopping randomly. Rapidly, several white lights danced out the symbol, in a split second ghost images of rapiers started to appear. Slowly the rapiers formed, their hilt glowed bright gold, its blade shone silver, still sticking into the ground. All surrounding Sora in the center. That's when the Sora realized that it was a summoning glyph. Sora repleised this was more than a battle of body and minds, it was the now the battle of wills.

"Are you trying to impress me!" Sora yelled, looking at her ridiculously.

"No Sora I'm going to kill you!" She screamed and dashed toward Sora and than stopped and turn around and whispered, "Dam you Neal…" With a plomp she feel into the ground, her eyes fluttered than shut. Sora stared in horror, _"Is she…dead?"_ Sora looked around to find a bush moving toward him. As the bush was moving toward Sora and Angelx it started to change forms, into something human. Just as he walked toward Angelx but Sora could a figure shrouded in a black coat. The only thing he could see are yellow glints through the hood of his pitch black coat.

"Don't worry Sora she's not dead nor is Ixan." The figure said, its voice cold yet emulous.

"What do you mean Ixan is not dead, why did you knock out Angelx…and…who are you?" Sora asked stunned, that a man like that could survive such a vicious attack.

"Right before your 'transformed-self' unleashed a dark cannon on Ixan I replaced him with a boulder mixed leafs. It really isn't hard to fool either of you is it. As for Angelx, she seemed to have forgotten her place." It sighed and further enlightened Sora by saying, "I am Neal, the necromancer."

"Never heard of you" Sora replied

Authors' Note: I know many of you, my fans, were expecting a huge battle. But after a while I noticed most of things I wanted to do were going to mess up the entire plot. I finally have a beta reader, now I need a few ideas for ch.13 and 14. If you like to help or leave a comment please e-mail me at . By the way I make amvs on youtube, here's the link for my channel: .com/user/timelords22

Feel free to check it out.


	10. Chapter 13

The Sora Chronicles

By Khchronicler/ The chronicler

Ch. 11 Scattered Memories

The light gazed from the sky and shined on a boy in very odd clothing, who was lying in a garbage filled alley. Once the sun's rays washed over his body, his eyes began to rise. The boy blinked a few times, and looked around. In front of him was an empty wall, and to the left was filled with spoiled garbage and strangely enough, a Monkey's hand. Above him was the bright clear sky, behind him was another wall, the same as the one in front of him. To his right, however, was a empty street filled with orange light. The boy slowly rose, and gently walked out the ally. Once out, the boy saw buildings, big and small, built out of wood and stone. People walked proudly around him in the peaceful sunshine. "Wh-where…where am I?" the boy asked himself. The boy trotted along until he saw a man on a bench reading a newspaper. The newspaper headlined, "What your type of magic" and "Traverse town, Home to the homeless?"

"_Traverse town…I know this place…didn't I?"_ The boy thought, and walked toward an empty bench and think. _"Who am I? How did I get here? And why is place so familiar?" _

The boy walked away from the man with the newspaper and saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a 2 story building, that was in a odd shape. The outside of the shop was gray and made of some type of wood and metal. The roof was scarlet red and it looks like it's been attacks a few times. Finally something caught the boys eye. **Cid's repair shop**. As the boy read those words his mind reeled back and he remembered everything.

He walked toward Angelx but Sora , a shrouded in a black trench coat. The only thing he could see were yellow eyes glinting through the hood of his pitch black coat.

"Don't worry Sora she's not dead nor is Ixan." The figure said, its voice cold yet emulous.

"What do you mean Ixan is not dead, why did you knock out Angelx…and…who are you?" Sora asked stunned, that a man like that could survive such a vicious attack.

"Right before your 'transformed-self' unleashed a dark cannon on Ixan I replaced him with a boulder mixed leafs. It really isn't hard to fool either of you is it. As for Angelx, she seemed to have forgotten her place." It sighed and further enlightened Sora by saying, "I am Neal, the necromancer."

"Never heard of you" Sora replied

"Should I care, son of a light?" Neil said as he gently picked Angelx up, and threw her over his left shoulder. Neil out stretched his hand and whispered. Slowly dark strands of darkness reached out to the air and formed a circle. In a flash a hole appeared just above the ground, intersecting space and time. "What are you ganna do with her?" Sora questioned. Neil turned his head to him and replied in dead voice, "That is none of your concern."

"THE HELL IS ISN'T!" Sora said as he launched forward in mid-air. Neil looked at Sora, his yellow his glinted, showing no expression, and sighed. "No it isn't." and threw Anglex in the air and disappeared. Before Sora could react, something caught his leg, stoping him in mid-flight. Sora turned his head just in time to see neil holding it with his right arm. Even though his hands had gloves on them, he could feel his bony cold, hands. Sora couldn't help but scream as in the next second he was flying throw the air, until he hit a coconut tree not too far away. Than collided with the ground, his head in the sand again. In a brief flash, Sora's valor form vanished and so did both his keyblades. His eyes, blurred, Sora saw Neil caught Angelx with his left should and started to head into the dark portal. Sora with his body tattered with bruises and cuts, got on his feet stumbling after him. Neil turned around and stared at Sora and said, "Come, try to follow me as you wish. But I warn you, the darkness is a place for no man." With that he disappeared into the portal. With the last of his strength Sora launched himself into the darkness. Not knowing what awaits him.

Author's notes: Man I am soo sorry for making you guys wait so long. When I started summer vacation I thought, "MAN I can do it any time I want to." And so I forgot. Again I am sorry, I will try to finish off my summer vacation with the next chapter to the Sora chronicles. Please rate and comment.


	11. Chapter 14

The Sora chronicles

By Khchronicler/ The chronicler

Ch.14 PICKACHU! (Yes that's the title of the chapter…I was bored)

The world around Sora finally made sense. He traveled through the darkness and ended up in Traverse Town. Sora was full of relief knowing that he was in a place the he has been before. "Man, I haven't here in years," Sora recalled, as he walked around the town. It seemed like nothing had changed, except it's a lot cleaner. It also looks like there are no more heartless in this town. Everything was peaceful until he heard a loud explosion behind him. Sora turned around to see the large bell tower collapse in the second district. Sora rushed past the "Cid's shop" and headed toward the second district. Sora remembered the two giant doors always being closed but now that the heartless are gone there was no need. So Sora slide past the doors and was greeted by a gush of warm smoke that slowly engulfed him. Sora held his breath and ran to the closest sounds of voices, and suddenly wished he hadn't. Sora looked up to see a giant bug six stories tall. Sora awed at it in silence and whispered, "I knew I should have watched Cloverfield, right Roxas…Roxas…where are you?"

The world spun around Roxas as he got up he saw that he was in a forest full of fruits and wildlife. Roxas shook his head and asked, "Am I on Survivor?" He was shortly met with an answer. Behind him, the bushes rumbled, and Roxas jumped back to see his invader. When the bush did not move, Roxas slowly tip-toed over. Once over by the bush, Roxas peeked into it and was attacked by a yellow blob tearing at his face. After struggling, Roxas managed to tear the yellow blob off his face and realized what it was. It was not a yellow blob, But a rat; a rat with yellow fur, brown strips, and two cherry spots on its cheeks. The horror slowly crept into his brain. "No, I can't be here…this is all a-"

Authors note: Yeah I know this was short, and I know its been a while since my last chapter but Junior year of high school is demanding a lot. Don't worry I will continue this story to the end but it will be a while before Ch. 15 comes out. If you have any ideas or questions contact me via e-mail () or by my YouTube account timelords22. Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 15

The Sora chronicles ch.15

The artifact

By the Chronicler/ KH chronicler

Angelx opened her eyes to a light looming over her. She tilted her head around to see she was in a completely white room. As she sat up, she realized that she was on a white, velvet couch. Angelx continued to look around to see a short, round table in front of it. Angelx stood up and realized that Neil had put her back in her room. "I am alive?" Angelx looked behind her to see Ixan sleeping on her white table. Angelx casually got up from the couch and walked over to him and very precisely elbowed him in the stomach. Ixan grunted and rolled off the table rubbing his chest.

"Did you save me, master?"

"Why would I save a useless heartless like you?" Angelx retorted.

Ixan smiled and asked, "Did we receive our pay?"

"OUR pay? May I remind you who you work for?"

"May I remind you that as your guardian, I am part of your heart and therefore I am entitled to my pay." Ixan retorted.

"May I remind you, I am powerful enough to make another you." Angelx hissed back at him.

"By what means? Will you surrender your body to the darkness just like him?" He asked

"I will never be like him! I could do what he did…" Angelx sobered. Ixan gently embraced her and whispered into her ear.

"I know you couldn't, you still have light in you. Just don't let the light take your mind and never let the darkness take your body."

"Aww, isn't that a Kodak moment." A mysterious voice echoed into the room.

Angelx pushed Ixan off and turned to face the intruder who was an incredibly skinny man wearing a black coat, boats, and gloves. Angelx twitched her hand to summon a fifteen pound, silver broadsword and bellowed, "You got some guts, Neil. What do you want?"

Neil closed the rectangle door behind him, raised his arms up and flipped his wrists sarcastically, "Is that anyway to talk to your savior?"

"Savior? A man like you should never even deserve to live." Angelx replied.

Through Neil's black hood, two red eyes flared, "You should have more respect for the dead. Otherwise you might join them"

"Is that a threat, necromancer?" Angelx roared.

"More of a promise." He smirked.

Without a thought more, Angelx charged at Neil, thrusting her sword at him. With a jeering rip, Angelx tore though his cloak and pinned him to the closed door. By the sheer force of the impact, Neil's hood fell back revealing a silver skeleton.

"You should respect the dead." The skeleton said; through it empty sockets, eyes gleamed red with chaos. Instantly, a cloud of darkness covered the skeleton like skin. The skeleton wrapped some of the darkness around its left hand than the skeleton squeezed the blade with its hands. In a matter of moments the blade shattered under the force. Before Angelx could back away, Neil grabbed her throat and thrashed her to the ground. After that he picked up her body, with his hand not leaving her throat, and placed his right hand in front of her face. In a matter of seconds a dark ball of darkness formed. Angelx felt the heat of the darkness just off her face and could almost feel the pain of its cold, fire burning her body. (Angela note: when did Ixan where a hood? I thought that was Neil.)

"I wouldn't do that Neil!" Ixan shouted from behind Neil. The Skeleton turned its head around in a full hundred and eighty degrees to face Ixan. Ixan held out his hand and a red and black cloud appeared around the palm of his hand. In a matter of seconds, a dark red orb appeared replacing that red and black cloud. Eventually it transformed into a blade that fit perfectly into his hand than a crimson red flat thin blade arose with a crescent at the upper left end of it. Without hesitation, Ixan pointed the crescent of the keyblade at Neil. What started as a red spark shortly turned into a bright scarlet orb.

"You know that won't kill me" Neil said, " This is only a doll, I can always make more."

Ixan licked his dry lips and sighed, beads of sweat coming off his forehead, "Yes I know. But the feedback would be awful if I destroyed the core of that doll?"

Without warning Neil pointed his dark cannon at Ixan and fired. By reaction, Ixan yelled, "Dark Firaga!" and a dark orange beam of light shoot forward, and shattered the dark cannon and hit the dolls arm. In a matter of seconds, Neil's right arm melted into ash, Neil screamed in pain and let go of Angelx. "Necromancery 101, in order to reanimate a dead body, a necromancer must put a physic link to the doll. The stronger the link, the stronger the doll, and unfortunately the stronger the feedback," Ixan raised his keyblade and shouted, "Blizerxtion!" Immediately, a magic circle formed around Neil and four Giant Icicles pointed at Neil. Ixan slashed down with his keyblade in the direction of Neil, as a result the four giant icicles came down and pierced Neil in the chest in a X prism formation. Suddenly, the doll's body became paralyzed from the neck down, and could not move.

With a cold shivering whimper Neil cried out, "Ok, ok. I give, I don't want to waste anymore time playing with you." With that, the skeleton opened its mouth than somehow began to produce a slightly irritating whistle. At the last note the ice shattered off of him, enabling him to move again.

Angelx glided back behind Ixan and demanded, "So why are you here?"

"I just got a message from our boss; he said there is an artifact loose in Traverse town." Neil replied.

"Is it one of the seven?" Ixan asked.

Neil nodded, and without another word Angelx stepped forward and produced a dark portal, Angelx glanced back and commanded, "Let's go." Then stepped into the portal with Ixan following her.

"Shouldn't I be giving the orders Angelx?" Neil questioned afterward followed Angelx into the portal.

Authors note: Thank-you for reading another chapter in the Sora chronicles stayed turned for the next issue somewhere in march. Also I thank couple of my fans to tell me about my typos in ch.14. If you have any ideas or questions contact me via e-mail () or by my YouTube account timelords22. Thank you for reading.


End file.
